Una mañana productiva
by Ertal77
Summary: Mycroft se despierta una buena mañana en un cuerpo que no es el suyo. Este fanfic participa en el rally "The game is on" del Foro I am Sherlocked.


Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked

* * *

Mycroft abrió los ojos aquella mañana sintiéndose inspirado. Estaba teniendo un sueño interesantísimo, en el que se le había ocurrido un nuevo uso para la secuencia Fibonacci en los libros de contabilidad B del Departamento. Solo tenía que recordar la idea el tiempo suficiente como para encontrar un bolígrafo y papel, y podría considerar ese día como un éxito absoluto. Sin embargo, cuando alargó la mano hacia su mesita de noche, su libreta de notas no estaba en su lugar. Frunciendo el ceño, se sacudió los últimos resquicios de sueño de la mente (su maravillosa idea se sumió por el sumidero de los sueños olvidados con un ¡pop!), y se detuvo a observar al fin la habitación que tenía en torno. Aunque no era su hermano, Mycroft se tenía por una persona observadora. MUY observadora. Así que, aunque no había estado nunca en el dormitorio del compañero de piso de su hermano, todos los detalles que observaba le decían que la habitación en la que se encontraba en aquel momento era, en realidad, el dormitorio del doctor John Watson en el 221B de Baker Street.

—Maldita sea— dijo en voz alta.

Estuvo a punto de alargar la mano para pulsar el timbre que llamaría a su secretaria, pero recordó a tiempo que el dichoso timbre no estaría allí. _Pues necesito a Anthea_, protestó mentalmente. Miró alrededor de él y no pudo ver rastro alguno de su ropa. Y, si se paraba a pensar, ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí ni qué narices estaba haciendo en Baker Street. Tampoco reconocía el pijama que llevaba, y notaba extraño todo su cuerpo. _Anthea_, suplicó mentalmente. _Por favor. _

Decidido a no dejar que una fruslería como una ligera amnesia le estropeara el día, Mycroft se levantó al fin de la cama e inició sus ejercicios gimnásticos matutinos. Mientras realizaba sus estiramientos de forma rutinaria, repasó los acontecimientos del día anterior. ¿Había pasado algo de especial? Bueno, había pasado el día con su hermano y su ayudante, así que sí podía considerarse un día fuera de lo común. Se habían encontrado en Baskerville, donde recientemente se habían producido varios robos de fórmulas que habían alarmado a los militares. Sherlock se había ocupado diligentemente de los robos, por supuesto... En total, no les había llevado más de un par de horas en las instalaciones... ¿Y después? Por más que lo intentara, sus recuerdos se volvían borrosos. Volvió su atención al exterior. Su cuerpo respondía de forma diferente al ejercicio, y la sensación de hallarse en un cuerpo extraño no desaparecía. Se observó las manos: ¡no era su imaginación, sus manos ERAN diferentes! Y lo peor era que no se trataba de unas manos desconocidas.

—No— decidió en voz alta—. Esto no está pasando.

_Necesito un espejo_, pensó. No podía ver ninguno, pero quizá dentro del armario... ¡Ah, sí! Había un espejo de mano colgado de la puerta del armario. Respirando hondo, Mycroft examinó la barbilla sin afeitar, el pelo canoso despeinado y las bolsas bajo los ojos. Aunque era un gesto inútil, sus manos se movieron por acto reflejo hacia su cara, y observó como el hombre del espejo se palpaba las mejillas, la nariz y la frente. Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro. Mycroft reconoció que, aunque no era un rostro tan atractivo como el que veía todas las mañanas en el espejo de su habitación, aquel rostro no estaba tan mal. Se aplastó el pelo con una mano, bastante satisfecho del resultado. Aunque era evidente que necesitaba un afeitado.

Sacó del armario (_muy bien ordenado_, apreció Mycroft,_ cómo se nota ese entrenamiento militar_) unos tejanos, una camisa blanca y un jersey gris de pico. Abrió el primer cajón y eligió un juego completo de ropa interior. Con todas las prendas en un brazo, salió del dormitorio y bajó las escaleras hacia el primer piso, silbando.

Su hermano ya estaba levantado, y se encontraba refunfuñándole algo a su portátil en la mesa de la sala de estar. Mycroft se preguntó cómo saludaría John Watson a Sherlock por las mañanas; un "buenos días" debería servir. Así que murmuró su saludo y pasó de largo frente a Sherlock, en dirección al cuarto de baño. Una vez a solas de nuevo, se quitó toda la ropa y se observó en el espejo del baño. Era la primera vez que podía ver el cuerpo de John con todo detalle, y el hecho de tener esa oportunidad casi le emocionaba. Se estudió por delante y por detrás, memorizando cada cicatriz y cada irregularidad en la piel. No le extrañaba que su hermano encontrase a John interesante: ¡su cuerpo tenía montones de detalles que llamaban la atención! Habrían pasado unos diez minutos cuando unos golpes sonaron en la puerta del baño.

—John, ¿estás bien? Hoy estás actuando de un modo muy extraño. ¿Sigues enfadado por lo de anoche?

Lo de anoche. ¿Y qué podría ser "lo de anoche"? Mycroft no tenía ni idea, y odiaba no tener ni idea de algo.

—Estoy perfectamente— contestó, con un ligero tono de indignación—. Voy a ducharme, si no te importa.

—Pero llevas ahí un montón de rato...—. La voz de Sherlock mostraba confusión—. Y te has llevado la ropa al baño, tú nunca haces eso.

—Pues hoy sí— improvisó Mycroft, para salir del paso—. ¿Algún problema?

—No, no...— Sherlock parecía un poco herido, quizá. Bien. Eso impediría que siguiese insistiendo. Mycroft no sabía si su hermano tenía suficiente confianza con John como para sugerir entrar en el cuarto de baño con él, pero él definitivamente no tenía ningunas ganas de estar desnudo enfrente de Sherlock, hermano o no. Tras un largo silencio, Sherlock añadió—: Te espero para desayunar.

Y sus pasos se alejaron de nuevo hacia la sala de estar. Aliviado, Mycroft se metió en la ducha y ocupó los siguientes diez minutos en añadir la exploración táctil a la exploración visual del cuerpo de John Watson. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, perfectamente vestido y afeitado, lucía una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

Su hermano, en cambio, estaba literalmente haciendo morritos frente a su portátil. Le echó una mirada de reojo pero volvió a centrarse en el monitor, fingiendo desinterés. _Pero cómo le gusta hacerse el interesante_, suspiró Mycroft. _Y, por cierto, ni rastro del desayuno. _Mycroft recordó que era su hermano de quien estaba hablando, así que por supuesto esperaba que fuera él (bueno, John Watson) quien preparara el desayuno. Chasqueando los labios, Mycroft se dirigió a la cocina, mientras se deseaba mentalmente buena suerte.

Cinco minutos después, hizo una entrada triunfal en la sala de estar con un desayuno completo en una bandeja. Estaba orgulloso de recordar cómo tomaba su hermano el café y qué le gustaba comer para desayunar. Colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa, sintiéndose muy satisfecho consigo mismo. Estaba empezando a considerar seriamente ocultarle a Sherlock su metamorfosis hasta que fuera el propio detective el que lo descubriera. Y, de momento, ganaba él. ¿Cómo podía Sherlock no darse cuenta de que el que tenía delante no era su mejor amigo?

Pero Sherlock apenas se fijó en el desayuno, más que para murmurar:

—¿Té? ¿Hoy no te apetece café?

Para, a continuación, proceder a agarrarle de la cintura y forzarle a sentarse en su regazo. Mycroft sintió un nudo en la garganta por la sorpresa, y se aguantó las súbitas ganas de darle un manotazo a su hermano y salir corriendo.

—De verdad que lamento lo de anoche, John. Ya sé que no te encontrabas bien cuando llegamos de Baskerville, no tenía que haber insistido... Pero te juro que dormir solo en mi habitación esta noche me ha servido de escarmiento, nunca más volveré a acosarte cuando me digas que no estás de humor—. Sherlock apretó la cara contra el costado del cuerpo de John Watson, y sus hombros subieron y bajaron en una rápida inspiración de aire—. Me he sentido muy solo esta noche... Perdóname ya, anda...

Ante todo eso, Mycroft no supo qué decir. Las cámaras que tenía instaladas en la sala de estar de Baker Street no habían mostrado ningún avance en las relaciones entre su hermano y el médico militar; todo aquello le estaba pillando por sorpresa. Se levantó de la falda de su hermano de la forma menos violenta posible y fue a sentarse a la otra silla. Sherlock desvió la mirada.

—Lo siento— masculló el detective—. Ya sé que quedamos en que nada de muestras de afecto delante de las cámaras de mi hermano.

Mycroft podría haberse abofeteado. ¿De modo que algo tan importante como una relación íntima había pasado desapercibido delante de sus narices? ¡Maldito fuera su hermano y su insana desconfianza, y maldito fuera su doctor/secuaz/amante/loquefuera! La bronca que le iba a caer a su equipo de vigilancia cuando todo aquello se solucionara. Se tomó su desayuno en silencio, intentando adivinar desde cuándo existía aquella relación. El teléfono de Sherlock sonó varias veces con insistencia.

—Ese es mi hermano de nuevo, ¡qué pesado! Ya tuve que aguantarle ayer toda la tarde, no necesito ni verle ni oírle otra vez, gracias.

—¿Cuántas veces ha llamado hoy?—. Mycroft se removió en su silla, inquieto. Era consciente de que las posibilidades de que un doctor Watson muy furioso, y en posesión de su cuerpo, apareciesen en Baker Street eran muy altas. Al fin y al cabo, su cuerpo tenía a Anthea para mantenerlo a salvo, por suerte. Iba a ser un juego muy corto.

—Siete, nada menos. Creo que voy a apagar el móvil.

—Sí, buena idea. Y... ¿no tenemos ningún caso para hoy?

Sherlock suspiró y abandonó los restos de su desayuno, levantándose para pasear por la habitación.

—No de momento. Había pensado en acercarme a Barts, el otro día dejé unas placas en el laboratorio... Los resultados ya deberían estar listos, y podría añadir algunas variantes...

—Te acompaño— le cortó Mycroft.

Sherlock frunció el ceño, extrañado.

—¿En serio? Si a ti te aburre el laboratorio.

—Claro que sí—. Mycroft se levantó y recogió la mesa con eficiencia—. Quiero saludar al bueno de Mike.

—¡Ah, entonces perfecto! Voy a por mi abrigo.

El detective salió de la sala de estar corriendo como un chiquillo. Mycroft sonrió y colocó los platos y las tazas en el lavavajillas. Después subió a la habitación de John a buscar una chaqueta. Le echó un vistazo al móvil del doctor antes de metérselo en el bolsillo: catorce llamadas y un whatsapp que decía "¿A qué estás jugando, Mycroft?"

Durante el corto viaje en taxi, Mycroft intentó concentrarse en todo lo que Sherlock le estaba explicando, en vez de en la mano que su hermano tenía alrededor de su cintura. Memorizó todos los datos que su hermano estaba inadvertidamente compartiendo con él, complacido. Aunque al salir por la portezuela tuvo que esquivar los labios del detective, que apretó los puños en un gesto de fastidio.

—No me puedo creer que sigas enfadado, John. ¿No estás exagerando?

—No es eso... Es que tengo mal sabor de boca, sigo sin encontrarme del todo bien.

La expresión de malestar se transformó en una de preocupación; Mycroft no había visto esa cara en al menos veinte años. Ambos entraron en el hospital por la puerta del Departamento de Patología y bajaron al semisótano donde trabajaba Molly. Mycroft se detuvo en la puerta.

—Voy a la cafetería a ver si encuentro a Mike.

El detective le despidió con la mano, con la mente ya puesta en sus cultivos de laboratorio. Mycroft se apresuró a sacar el teléfono de John.

"Dile a Anthea que estoy muy decepcionado con ella: esperaba mayor rapidez de reacción. MH"

"Iríamos más rápido si no os hubiérais marchado de Baker St."

Mycroft sonrió. Así que ya habían llegado al 221B. Bien. Había sido divertido, pero no le apetecía seguir esquivando las manos de su hermano.

"¿Barts?"

"Obviamente. MH"

"Estamos de camino. ¡No te muevas!"

Mycroft no tenía intención de hacerlo. Se acercó a la cafetería, paseando, pero dio media vuelta al observar que Mike Stamford estaba en efecto allí. ¡Cualquier cosa antes que aguantar la cháchara de aquel hombre! Volvió de nuevo al vestíbulo, y afortunadamente una silueta familiar apareció en la puerta: una silueta masculina, alta, la elegancia en persona. Aunque la expresión del familiar rostro no tenía esa aura de dignidad que siempre le acompañaba, el pecho de Mycroft se hinchó de orgullo al contemplar su figura acercándose. Ah, y detrás iba Anthea.

—¡Mycroft Holmes!— siseó el recién llegado, plantándosele delante—. _Esto_ no ha sido divertido, ¿sabes?

Anthea, eficiente como siempre, se adelantó antes de que tuviera lugar algún tipo de agresión y colocó un maletín entre ellos.

—Señor Holmes, parece ser que el químico al que su hermano detuvo ayer soltó uno de sus virus experimentales antes de que le arrastraran fuera del edificio... Como las personas más próximas a él en aquel momento eran usted y el doctor Watson, sus cuerpos fueron los únicos afectados. En cuanto el doctor me ha informado del suceso, me he comunicado con Baskerville y me han enviado el antídoto por helicóptero. Si tiene a bien tomárselo, señor, podemos acabar con esta situación ahora mismo.

Mycroft abrió el maletín que le ofrecían y tomó un tubo de laboratorio precintado. John Watson hizo lo mismo, y ambos se miraron con expresión divertida antes de abrir los tubos.

—Espero que hayas tratado mi cuerpo con respeto, doctor Watson.

—Yo... esperaría lo mismo, si no te conociera mejor— respondió John, enarcando una ceja. Pero no parecía enfadado. _El siempre paciente John Watson_, pensó Mycroft._ Y a propósito de eso..._

—¿Y cuándo pensábais ponerme al corriente?

El rostro de Mycroft Holmes enrojeció, ante la desazón de su propietario.

—No es... No es nada de tu incumbencia. Pero bueno, ahora ya lo sabes.

John destapó su tubo y se bebió el líquido de un trago. Mycroft hizo lo propio y sonrió.

—Por cierto, Sherlock aún no lo sabe.

—¿En serio? —. Las cejas del doctor, aún en el rostro de Mycroft, se elevaron hasta casi tocar su línea de cabello—. No me lo puedo creer.

—Pues lo digo en serio.

Ambos empezaron a reír. Mycroft sintió de repente que todo le daba vueltas; Anthea acudió al momento a cogerle de un brazo y guiarle hasta una silla. John Watson se sentó a su lado y, cuando se miraron, el doctor tenía su cara de siempre: cabello gris, ojeras, nariz bulbosa y todo el conjunto. Mycroft sonrió de nuevo al recordar algunos de los detalles que contenía "el conjunto". Muy interesante. ¡Era increíble la cantidad de información que había recogido en unas pocas horas!

—¿Cuánto crees que va a tardar Sherlock en sumar dos y dos?— preguntó John, con una sonrisa cansada.

—Envíame un mensaje cuando lo descubra. Ah, y no le digas que ya sé lo de vuestra relación. A ver cuánto tarda también en averiguar que ya estoy al corriente.

Se rieron de nuevo, y John se levantó, con un poco de esfuerzo. Le dio las gracias por todo a Anthea y se despidió de ambos con un gesto.

—Va a ser muy divertido ir por delante de Sherlock por una vez— comentó antes de dejarles, sonriendo.

—Oh, sí. Vámonos, Anthea—. _Esto es lo que yo llamo un día productivo_, pensó, silbando mientras caminaba hacia la salida.


End file.
